Quand on veut, on peut !
by Lucy-Lily
Summary: Lucy est de retour à Magnolia, tout comme ses autres compagnons de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Elle raconte ses aventures à sa mère, à travers ses lettres. Mais elle ne fait pas que raconter les aventures périlleuses qu'elle vit au quotidien, à moins que les confidences amoureuses soient considérées comme telles. Lucy s'est amourachée d'un garçon de la guilde. Mais pas n'importe leque
1. Lettre 1

_Bonjour ! Première fois que je publie ici, je publie également sur sous le même pseudo ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira :) Je publierai tous les mercredis ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Magnolia, Appartement de Lucy, 15 mai X791_

Maman,

Me voilà enfin de retour à la guilde, après les terribles événements de l'Île Tenrou. Nous y sommes restés pendant sept ans, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pu t'écrire depuis mon départ pour aider Cana à devenir une mage de rang S.

Tu dois te demander ce que je ressens depuis que je suis revenue chez les vivants, enfin si l'on peut qualifier ainsi notre retour. Je me sens déphasée. Ceux qui sont restés à la guilde pendant notre absence ont tellement changé, et en même temps ils sont toujours les mêmes. Et nous, nous n'avons pas pris une seule ride, nous sommes restés sur l'île, protégés par le premier maître de la guilde, Mavis Vermillon.

Et puis… En rentrant, j'ai découvert que je devais sept ans de loyer à la propriétaire, sans quoi je n'aurai plus jamais le droit de revenir. Non mais tu imagines Maman la somme colossale que cela représente ? Cinq millions huit cent quatre-vingt mille jewels, je n'ai plus un seul centime, et vu que les mages les plus forts de Fairy Tail ont disparu comme moi pendant sept ans, la guilde a régressé. Les missions proposées, et encore quand il y en a, sont très peu payées, donc il me faudrait à ce rythme, sept autres années pour rembourser cela.

Enfin ça, c'était ce que je me disais lorsque nous sommes revenus ce matin. J'ai voulu aller voir Papa, et lui dire que j'étais vivante, car depuis l'incident d'Acalypha nous nous sommes un peu rapprochés. Seulement, j'ai découvert qu'il était mort il y a deux mois. Cela m'a beaucoup attristée. C'était la première fois que je désirais le voir.

Ces sept ans ont laissé le poids d'un vide sur nous tous.

En rentrant à Magnolia, la propriétaire m'est tombée dessus. Elle m'a ramenée de force à l'appartement. Et… J'ai découvert mon appartement tel que je l'avais laissé avant de partir, nettoyé, comme si je l'avais quitté la veille, mais il y avait sur la table des cadeaux, qui ont été envoyé à la même date chaque année d'après la propriétaire. Cette année, j'ai reçu une lettre avec un cadeau. C'était Papa. Il s'est enfin souvenu de mon anniversaire Maman, tu te rends compte ? C'est la première fois en… Que dois-je dire : en dix-huit ans ou en vingt-cinq ans ? Je n'ai pas changé physiquement, ni mentalement, je n'ai pas réellement vécu ces sept dernières années en fin de compte. Aller, on va dire dix-huit ans dans ce cas !

Avec cette lettre, Papa m'a énormément émue. Je te la recopie d'ailleurs pour que tu puisses partager mon émotion :

_Pour ma chère fille,  
Joyeux anniversaire ! Bien que je ne sais pas quand tu liras cette lettre. Beaucoup de temps a passé depuis que l'on m'a dit que toi et tes amis aviez disparu. Et bien que je sois inquiet, j'ai foi en toi. Tu me rappelles tellement Layla. Tu es née avec beaucoup de bénédictions, je suis sûr que tu vas bien. Je suis sûr que l'on se reverra à nouveau. Pour ma part, il semblerait que j'aurai bientôt finalisé une importante affaire de négociation dans l'Ouest. Je suis occupé, mais chaque jour est satisfaisant. Tous les jours, je pense à toi et à Layla. Tu es notre fierté et notre joie. J'ai besoin de toi pour suivre le chemin auquel tu crois. Et je veux te revoir au plus vite.  
Lucy, je t'aimerai toujours.  
Papa_

Alors Maman qu'en penses-tu ? J'ai été émue aux larmes en la lisant. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps que Papa me porte une quelconque attention. Je suis à la fois triste et heureuse. Triste, car j'ai perdu l'unique parent qu'il me restait, que je l'aimais beaucoup mais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui dire. Heureuse, parce qu'il m'a ouvert son cœur.

Avec sa lettre, Papa avait joint un chèque avec sept ans de loyer. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a le plus touchée. C'est ce qu'il a écrit. Cependant je dois bien t'avouer Maman que cela m'enlève une belle épine du pied !

Est-ce que Papa t'a rejointe où tu es ? Vous êtes-vous enfin retrouvés ? Je l'espère Maman. Tu nous manquais beaucoup à tous les deux. Papa doit être heureux s'il t'a retrouvée.

Ah oui, suis-je bête, j'ai l'examen de rang S à te raconter. Eh bien, nous avons eu le temps de faire la première épreuve, qui consistait à choisir un chemin, entre les huit proposés. Avec Cana, nous avons pris le dernier passage disponible : le troisième. Dans chaque passage, un combat nous était réservé, sauf un où il n'y avait qu'un chemin menant au maitre. Nous sommes tombés face à Bixlow et Fried. Et nous avons réussi à les vaincre. Pour la seconde épreuve, nous ne l'avons qu'entamée à cause de l'arrivée soudaine d'une guilde noire, Grimoire Heart. Elle consistait à retrouver la tombe du premier maitre Mavis, avec pour seules aides, nous-mêmes. Ainsi, nous avons dû nous battre contre les membres de la guilde noire. Cela a été un combat très dur, mais finalement nous avons fini par battre le maitre de cette guilde, Hadès, qui n'était personne d'autre que le deuxième maitre de Fairy Tail. Aussi, pendant l'attaque de Grimoire Heart, un mage, plus noir que noir, était là : Zeref. Je te le jure Maman, c'était bien lui. Sa magie est effrayante, elle tue toute forme de vie sur son passage : la faune, la flore, les êtres humains… C'était horrible Maman.

Néanmoins, un fléau beaucoup plus terrible a fini par s'abattre sur nous : le dragon de l'apocalypse, Acnologia… Nous avons tout essayé, nous avons combiné tous nos pouvoirs pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais rien à faire, il restait debout. Alors nous avons formé un cercle de défense. C'était notre dernière solution pour avoir une chance de rester en vie. Et cela a marché, car notre foi et notre lien ont été convertis par le premier maitre en pouvoir magique, ce qui a activé l'une des trois grandes magies des fées : Fairy Sphère. C'est une défense absolue qui protège la guilde contre le mal, cependant nous avons tous été scellés, et il a fallu sept ans à la magie des fées pour se dissiper. Mais nous sommes tous vivants et c'est le principal.

Je vais te laisser Maman, je suis fatiguée, aujourd'hui a été une dure journée. Je te raconterai le reste demain, c'est promis. J'ai des confidences à te faire par rapport à un garçon, qui est revenu depuis peu à la guilde. Mais cela restera entre nous, d'accord Maman ?

Je t'embrasse,

Ta Lucy qui t'aime très fort

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un petit commentaire me ferait bien plaisir :) A la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Lettre 2

_Bonjouuur ! Me voici me voilà avec la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Magnolia, Appartement de Lucy, 15 mai X791_

Maman,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, tu me manques beaucoup. La vie reprend son cours de mon côté, bien que ce soit dur de se réadapter à tous les changements des sept dernières années.

Hier, après que je me sois couchée, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir malgré la fatigue. Alors j'ai repensé aux « récents » événements. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler du garçon en question hier.

Il s'agit de… Du petit-fils du maitre de Fairy Tail, c'est Luxus Draer. Pourquoi occupe-t-il mes pensées ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Maman. Mais cela fait déjà un moment qu'il me turlupine. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé du complot qu'avait monté Papa avec la guilde Phantom Lord pour me récupérer ? Eh bien à ce moment-là, le maitre avait appelé son petit-fils pour qu'il nous vienne en aide. Mais tu sais ce qu'il a répondu ?

- « Cela ne me regarde pas, à moins qu'elle accepte de se marier avec moi… »

Bien entendu j'ai refusé : non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Je n'avais pas quitté le manoir familial où Papa m'aurait mariée de force pour accepter de me marier avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais même pas ! Puis lorsqu'il est revenu quelques jours après notre victoire contre Phantom Lord, il n'a cessé de me reluquer, et comme pour que je le remarque, il a été désagréable avec moi : pour lui, j'étais l'unique responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé, la destruction de la guilde, les blessés parmi les mages de Fairy Tail, etc. Cela m'a beaucoup blessée, mais Mirajane et Erza m'ont défendue et dit de ne pas l'écouter.

Et en effet, les événements qui ont suivi m'ont prouvé qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance, puisqu'il a attaqué Fairy Tail avec son équipe, l'unité Raijin, pour prendre la place de son grand-père. Mais il n'a pas réussi, puisque Natsu et Gajeel l'ont battu. Le maitre l'a ensuite expulsé de la guilde, comme il avait fait auparavant avec Ivan, son fils. Luxus est donc parti en exil, il a parcouru le monde.

Ah, mais j'ai oublié l'événement essentiel… L'exil a changé Luxus. Lors de l'examen de rang S, lorsqu'on a été attaqué par Grimoire Heart et qu'on était en très mauvaise posture face à Hadès, il est arrivé, et il nous a aidés à le vaincre. Il a donné son pouvoir à Natsu pour faire de lui le Dragon des flammes électriques. C'est grâce à cela que l'on a gagné, et aussi grâce à Lily, Happy et Charles qui ont détruit le cœur d'Hadès. Après cela, nous pensions tous que le maitre allait réintégrer Luxus à Fairy Tail, mais il est têtu et n'a jamais voulu.

Néanmoins, Luxus ne m'avait pas oubliée, puisqu'il m'a suivie dans les bois lorsque j'allais rejoindre Canna aux sources chaudes. Il voulait me parler, il avait l'air sérieux, mais… Est arrivé Acnologia… Nous nous sommes battus, nous avons été scellés dans l'île Tenrou et sept ans se sont écoulés.

En rentrant, il y a eu tout un cirque sur qui était le maitre de la guilde, je te jure Maman, c'était le bazar !

- Pendant les sept ans d'absence, c'est Macao qui a dirigé la guide. Il était donc le Quatrième maitre de Fairy Tail.

- En rentrant, Macao a tout de suite redonné sa place de maitre à Makarov.

- Mais ce dernier a cédé sa place à Gildartz, qui n'a pas voulu être maitre. Gildartz, qui est le père de Canna (je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit Maman), a redonné sa place de maitre à Makarov, et a laissé quelques recommandations en tant que maitre de Fairy Tail, parmi lesquelles… Réintégrer Luxus à la guilde. Ce qui a été fait, même si Makarov n'était pas trop d'accord étant donné les agissements de son petit-fils.

Oui Maman, Luxus est revenu... Et le maitre de Fairy Tail est bien Makarov (si tu as réussi à me suivre dans mes explications).

Ah oui Maman, tu sais quoi ? Luxus veut absolument me parler. Lorsque je suis allée aux toilettes à la guilde, je l'ai croisé, et il m'a glissé à l'oreille qu'il devait me parler, que c'était important. Et moi, comme une belle andouille, ou plutôt une belle tomate, j'ai rougi instantanément. Cela ne lui a pas échappé, bien entendu, et il a souri. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire habituellement narquois, arrogant, c'était un sourire timide et… Presque tendre.

Pour quelqu'un qui est autant prétentieux que lui, c'était vraiment surprenant. Mon cœur s'est mis, pour je ne sais quelle raison, à tambouriner dangereusement dans ma cage thoracique. Et il est parti. Je dois t'avouer Maman que je suis restée au même endroit un long moment à fixer la porte par laquelle il est parti. J'ai même eu un certain regret qu'il ne soit pas resté. Mais pourquoi, ça je n'en sais rien.

Enfin, je ne sais même pas quand il doit venir me parler, et surtout où l'on doit se rencontrer. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il voulait me parler. Je verrai bien de toute façon, et je te raconterai tout Maman.

Sinon, j'ai fait une mission aujourd'hui avec Wendy, Erza, Grey, Natsu, Warren, Elfman, Happy et Charles. On a dû attraper un brigand qui cherchait à voler une bague promettant la fille du client en mariage à celui qui l'attraperait. Cela se passait pendant un bal, et on a dû apprendre à Natsu à danser, et c'était… Atroce. Si tu voyais l'état de mes pieds Maman, tu rirais beaucoup ! Le brigand était en fait le fils d'un des domestiques, et était amoureux de la fille du client. Il l'a demandée en mariage, c'était tellement romantique… Il a ensuite été emmené par les gardes royaux pour être jugé pour tous ses crimes, et lorsqu'il sortira de prison, il se mariera avec Aceto, la fille du client.

La soirée a ensuite suivi son cours, et j'ai encore dansé avec Natsu. J'ai tout essayé, j'ai donné le rythme, j'ai essayé de mener la danse… Mais rien à faire : il me marchait encore et toujours dessus ! Et puis, le sort de Wendy, Troia, qui le guérit du mal des transports, a cessé de fonctionner pendant que nous dansions sur les plateformes. Ma robe a été crépie, j'ai été obligée de l'amener au pressing en rentrant. Natsu s'en est tiré avec une magnifique bosse entre les deux yeux. Mais au moins, il était assommé pour le retour en train, et ce n'était pas du luxe Maman, crois-moi.

Demain, nous repartons en mission avec l'équipe, il faut que nous aidions la guilde à retrouver un niveau de vie raisonnable, pour pouvoir retrouver le bâtiment construit après la bataille contre Phantom Lord. Parce que, je ne te l'ai pas dit Maman, mais pendant sept ans, la guilde a été ruinée. Ils se sont endettés, et ont dû déménager. Maintenant, c'est une cabane qui fait office de guilde. Puis nous sommes revenus, ce qui fait donc plus de monde dans la guilde. En plus, même si Papa m'a offert les sept ans de loyer, il me reste le mois prochain à payer, et le mois d'après, et encore le mois d'après… Je ne manque pas d'occupation au moins.

Je te laisse Maman, on toque à la porte. Il se fait tard aussi, une mission m'attend demain, je dois être en forme.

Tu me manques, je t'embrasse fort,

Lucy.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, c'est toujours motivant d'en avoir ! A la semaine prochaine :)_


	3. Lettre 3

___Bonjour ! Voilà donc la suite :) j'espère que ça vous plaira ! A la semaine prochaine ;)_

* * *

_Magnolia, Appartement de Lucy, 17 mai X791_

Maman,

Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Moi, je suis plus en colère que je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu dois assurément te demander pourquoi.

Hier soir, lorsque je t'ai laissée pour aller ouvrir la porte à l'inconnu qui frappait, je me suis retrouvée nez-à-nez avec Luxus. J'ai été d'abord surprise de voir qu'il savait où j'habitais, puis je me suis dit que tout le monde à la guilde le savait. Une autre surprise : il a utilisé la porte ! Oui, parce que Natsu, Grey, Erza et Happy utilisent un « passage secret » que je ne connais même pas. Pourtant, lorsque je rentre chez moi et que je les trouve dans MON appartement, alors qu'ils ne devraient pas y être, la porte, les fenêtres, tout est fermé. Mais non, ils arrivent à entrer, et ne veulent pas me dire par où ils entrent. Enfin, la question n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Donc, Luxus était sur le seuil de ma porte. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait entrer, je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser là, alors j'ai accepté. Dès que j'ai eu fermé la porte, il s'est mis en face de moi, avec un air grave sur le visage. Puis il a saisi mes mains, et... il s'est excusé du comportement qu'il a eu envers moi lors de l'attaque de Phantom Lord. J'étais complètement abasourdie devant ses excuses, car ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Je pensais alors vraiment qu'il avait changé depuis qu'il avait été viré de la guilde.

Il a voulu passer la soirée avec moi, pour mieux me connaître m'a-t-il dit. Soit, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, à part dormir bien sûr, et il est vrai que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Luxus m'a invitée à prendre un verre dans le bar en face de chez moi, nous avons beaucoup plaisanté, parlé de tout et de rien. Puis il a voulu que nous marchions au bord de la rivière, ce que nous avons fait. Et là Maman, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé. Cela m'a mise hors de moi, et il s'est ramassé la gifle du siècle, pire encore que celle que j'ai mise à Natsu lorsque j'ai cru qu'il allait me déclarer sa flamme. D'ailleurs, j'y repense encore, et j'ai honte d'avoir été aussi idiote.

Luxus m'a dit qu'il avait absolument besoin de moi pour gagner un pari contre un mage d'une autre guilde (je n'ai même pas retenu le nom de la guilde en question d'ailleurs), pari qui était de sortir avec moi en premier. Non mais pour qui se prend-il sérieusement ? Je ne suis pas un jouet, et encore moins une fille facile ! Il s'est donc pris une bonne gifle, et je me suis enfuie en courant, pestant contre moi-même pour avoir pensé une seule seconde que cet immonde personnage avait changé.

Du coup Maman, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir encore une fois, tellement j'étais en colère.

Mais si encore c'était tout… Ce matin, ma colère était toujours présente, mais tant que je ne le voyais pas, tout allait bien. Je suis allée à la guilde comme d'habitude, j'ai commandé la même boisson, je me suis assise à la même place et j'ai trouvé un mot. Ce mot, je me suis empressée de le cacher avant que quiconque le voit, et surtout pas Mirajane, parce qu'elle aime tellement les potins croustillants qu'elle aurait imaginé des plans sordides. J'ai feint d'aller aux toilettes pour être tranquille afin de lire ce fameux mot.

J'ai commencé par regarder la signature : un L. Ce peut être L comme Loki, L comme Levy, L comme Lisanna, L comme Léon, L comme… Luxus. Oui Maman, je te promets, c'était encore lui. Il m'a écrit un mot pour s'excuser de son comportement. Ça lui a pris deux lignes. Et après, devine quoi : cet imbécile a osé insister sur l'importance que ce pari avait pour lui, en tant qu'homme, en tant que mage.

Alors, parce que Monsieur n'arrive pas à se trouver de copine, je devrais dire oui pour qu'il garde sa fierté ? Non mais et quoi plus encore ?

Je suis vraiment furieuse après lui maintenant. Mais pour ne pas que l'on me pose des questions, j'ai fait bonne figure. Après tout, j'ai dû faire bonne figure pendant toutes ces années face à Papa alors que j'étais malheureuse. C'était presque un jeu d'enfant.

Après ce mauvais moment, nous sommes partis en mission Wendy, Charles, Happy, Natsu et moi. Nous avons dû protéger une cargaison d'or qui voyageait jusque chez le client. Nous avons été attaqués par des clowns qui n'avaient qu'une seule attaque : un pet. Mais ce pet puait tellement qu'il nous privait de nos pouvoirs magiques. C'était une arme horrible, j'ai cru mourir en sentant cette puanteur. En plus, qui dit moyen de transport dit Natsu malade et hors d'état de combattre. Donc il n'y avait que Wendy, Charles, Happy et moi.

Sauf qu'après l'un de leurs pets, Charles, Happy et moi avons été expulsés du train. Wendy a donc dû se débrouiller seule un petit moment. Lorsque nous avons enfin pu la rejoindre, le train s'était arrêté, et Natsu s'était réveillé. Ainsi, il les a battus en moins de deux et nous avons pu remettre la cargaison d'or saine et sauve au client.

En rentrant, Natsu a encore déclenché une bagarre avec Grey, qui a bien entendu entraîné le reste de la guilde. Si tu les voyais Maman, tu serais désespérée. Mais bon, ils garantissent une bonne humeur permanente, enfin tant que le fraisier d'Erza n'a pas été renversé. C'est toujours la même rengaine.

Ce soir Maman, je vais sortir m'amuser avec Levy, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Canna et Wendy. Les boutiques restent ouvertes tard car il y a un feu d'artifice aujourd'hui, en notre honneur puisque nous sommes revenus après sept ans d'absence. J'ai toute ma garde-robe à refaire en plus, car même si la propriétaire a pris soin de mon appartement et de mes biens, les mites ont totalement détruit mes vêtements. Et la seule tenue qui serait encore mettable… a été quelque peu, comment dire, agrandie par la propriétaire, qui l'a prise pour elle. Donc j'ai grandement besoin de vêtements, et les dernières missions ont été payées très généreusement, du coup j'ai assez pour m'en acheter quelques-uns !

Tu me manques énormément Maman. Comme j'aurai aimé pouvoir faire les boutiques avec toi. Cela aurait été merveilleux, j'en suis convaincue.

Je te laisse Maman, je file me préparer avant de subir la colère d'Erza parce que je serai en retard.

Je t'embrasse,

Ta Lucy.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une ch'tite review pour me faire plaisir ? ^^ Bonne semaine !_


End file.
